Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{4}{4} \times -\dfrac{2}{2} \times -0.6 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{4}{4} \times 100\% = 100\%$ $ -\dfrac{2}{2} \times 100\% = -100\%$ $ -0.6 \times 100\% = -60\%$ Now we have: $ 100\% \times -100\% \times -60\% = {?} $ $ 100\% \times -100\% \times -60\% = 60 \% $